LOST Take 2
by Qawsed7418880
Summary: 10 OCs get dropped on the plane with the original Losties! First chapter up! and two will be up by Monday!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, so some of you may know that I submitted a character in PirateKnightoftheRings' Create Your Own Losty

Hey, so some of you may know that I submitted a character in PirateKnightoftheRings' _Create Your Own Losty_. Well, I like the idea, so I decided to start one with a similar basis.

So pretty much, you, the readers, submit a custom OC by filling out the form below, and then I will choose about 5 girls and about 5 guys to be put into the LOST story. They will have been on the plane with all the actual characters.

So, here's the form:

**First and Last Name and any nickname:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Personality:** (_very important. need to know how they would act with everyone and stuff like that_)

**Appearance:** (_also very important. lots of details good_)

**Past:** (_Family, job, friends, etc. what they were before the island. There might be flashbacks sometimes, so I want you tell me everything you know about your character, or I'll have to make stuff up. It depends on the characters I get, and what the plot turns out to be if I actually do flashbacks_.)

**Special things:** (_can they handle a gun? do they have a pet? do they have a disability? etc._)

**Pairings:** (_just say if there's a specific Lostie, a specific OC, you have no preference, there's a previous love, or you want to be permanently single_.)

Also, I'll be looking at the submissions for _Create Your Own Losty_, and any character that is exactly the same as in that will be automatically rejected. Create away!

Qaw


	2. Author's Note

Hello again

Hello again. Well, now that I have reached my goal of around 5 new Lostie girls and 5 new Lostie guys, submissions are closed. You could still fill a form out, but it would just be a waste of time…

Well anyway, the characters I've decided to use are:

Amy Lynch

Rebecca Weston

Kyle Melves

Scarlett Farrell

Logan Macoy

Jonas Clark

Aleera "Al" Evans

Adam Fenton

Bridget Parker

Riley McDougal

Also, I made something up that will help me write the story. I call it 'Fate". Pretty much what I did was write down 10 things that will happen to someone one 10 pieces of paper. Then, I wrote each character's name on a piece of paper. I then drew out of a hat, and what ever happened, happened.


	3. Episode 1 First Impressions

Sorry guys, due to length issues, no flashes this time Chapter 1- First Impressions

"I'm sorry sir, Oceanic flight 815 won't be boarding for another 15 minutes."

Jonas rolled his eyes in disgust. "Listen…Nancy," he said, squinting at the woman's nametag, "I am a United States senator. Now, what could the crew possibly doing in there that is making me wait 15 minutes?"

"Regulations are regulations, sir."

Jonas sighed in defeat, "Fine, but if I find out you let anyone on this plane before 15 minutes, you'll regret it." And with that, Jonas picked up his carry-on bag and stormed off.

_Jonas had never felt so happy in his life. Here he was, 27, raised himself from an Iowa farmtown gutter, to having a master's degree in political science, and being first in his class at USC._

_Jonas was trying to make his way back to his dorm, but the halls were clogged with other kids taking boxes down to cars, since they were done with college forever. Finally, after tons of "excuse me"s and "sorry"s, Jonas finally made it to his dorm door and he vanished inside._

"_God, it's packed out there," Jonas said, nodding his head at the door._

_Jonas' roommate Ross looked up from the box he was packing, "Yeah, I went out to get a soda, took me like 15 minutes to get back in."_

"_Crazy. So Ross, now that we're out of here, what are you gonna do?" Jonas asked his roommate of four years._

"_I'm gonna try to see if any bigger sized companies need PR men, and if not, I'll just work for my father until one does need a PR guy," Ross answered while taking cloths out of his drawers, "What about you?"_

_Jonas cracked a smile. He'd been planning and preparing for this since last week. "Me? I'm heading back to Iowa. And I'm gonna run for senate."_

Ross was pretty shocked, like anyone would have been. "Wow, really? Best of luck, man. Hope to see you on the news someday."

_Jonas chuckled to himself, "Ross, I want you to be my PR analyst for my campaign."_

"_What?! Hell yea, I will be!"_

_Lousy bitch. 15 minutes, huh? Might as well hit a bar, _Jonas thought to himself as he dug around in his carry-on for his wallet. Looking down in his bag, he felt himself run into something, and the next thing he knew, he was laying on his back with the contents of his bag spread across the terminal floor.

"Oh, crap. Hold on, Jay, letmme call ya back," the punk who ran into Jonas basically shouted into his cell phone. "You all right, man?"

_Jesus Christ. First that bitch won't let me on the plane, now this punk, _"I'm fine. Maybe you should watch where you're going next time, kid," Jonas snapped as he picked up his blackberry, wallet, and his other stuff.

The punk recoiled as if he'd gotten punched in the stomach. "Hey! Who are you calling kid? I happen to be a FBI special agent," he said, very proud of himself.

"Well, how great for you," Jonas said pouring on sarcasm, "Now get out of my way."

"Wait a second," the punk said waving his pointer finger, "I know you. You're that senator from Iowa. The one everyone thinks is gonna run for president. Whoa! We got off to a bad start," he said sticking his hand out, "My name's Adam, Adam Fenton."

Jonas was done with this. He took a step up and grabbed Adam by the collar. "Listen to me, Felton. I never was going to run for president, and I never will. Now get the hell out of my way," he said, shoving Adam out of his way and stormed off towards the bar.

_Wow, what a prick, _Adam thought to himself, _Can't even get my name right. Whatever, I'll just go grab a cup of coffee and chill out for a bit. God, I shouldn't even be here. Maybe if Will was such a hard-ass. Whatever, I was outta line. _

Adam walked into a practically deserted Starbucks. There were only three other people in it with him; there was the worker, who looked no more than 17, and was **way **to preppy for 8:45 in the morning. Then there was the couple. At least, Adam thought they were a couple. The guy had on a three piece, dark gray suit, but even with that on you could tell he was pretty muscular. Than the girl, who looked really far along in her pregnancy, was wearing a brown jacket with a gray maternity shirt on underneath, with a black skirt and gym shoes that Adam hadn't seen on a girl since 1999.

_No, they can't be together. They don't match at all, _Adam rolled his eyes at himself, _Christ, I sound just like Elle._

Adam walked up to the counter, ordered a regular coffee, grabbed a few sugar packets, and took a seat in a booth about 16 feet away from the couple.

"C'mon Claire, I've only know you for 10 minutes and I can already tell you'd make a great mother," the guy said.

Claire. Adam instantly decided that it was his favorite name ever.

"You can't _say_ that, Logan. I don't have a job, my aunt said she wouldn't help me raise the baby. No one would help me. It'll be a lot better off with someone else," the short Aussie said.

_Oh my god, she's so beautiful,_ Adam thought to himself. Then, Adam realized that there was nothing he wanted to do more than punch that Logan guy in the face, take his chair, and talk with Claire until his plane was off the runway.

"Oceanic flight 815 from Sydney to Los Angeles is now boarding from gate 23," a voice over the PA system announced.

"God, it's about time," Jonas muttered as he picked himself off a barstool and started heading to the gate again.

Jonas got through security rather quick and was on the plane in no time. When Jonas had gotten on, there were about three or five people who had already taken their seats.

"Hello, my name's Cindy," the flight attendant who took Jonas' ticket said, "Let me see. Hmmm. Yep, you're right over there by the window."

Jonas mumbled a "thanks" and took his seat, putting his carry on bag underneath his seat. He reached into his bag and rummaged around until he drew out his Ipod nano and his headphones. He put the headphones in and drifted off into space.

"_Send him in, Maria," Jonas said into his intercom._

"Yes, sir," Maria voice answered over the intercom.

_Ross stepped into the senator's office and looked around, "New art?"_

_Jonas leaned back on his chair and answered, "Yea. I bought them from some kid in Australia. But anyway, I think you know why I called you in today?"_

_Ross shifted his weight precariously, "Yep, I think so."_

"_Ross, you're fired."_

_Silence filled the room as the two friends stared at eachother awkwardly. Then, after a few more silent moments, they burst out into laughing._

"_Haha, so what do you really want, Jon?" Ross asked his friend/ boss._

"_Well, with the war gaining steam, Senate's been pretty busy. So, I've decided I'm gonna take a break from Washington and go to Australia for a charity event in Sydney," Jonas said as he cracked his fingers, making Ross wince._

"_Jon, I've never seen someone go to some many foreign charity events. What's going on?" Ross asked._

"_Well, I've been thinking, Ross" Jonas said, "and I decided that it was not to early to start thinking about relocating to a big white house, if you know what I mean."_

_Ross couldn't stop himself from smiling._

The plane shook. Hard. It died down to the normal rock and flow of an airplane after about 20 seconds.

_Christ, that was a pretty big hit of turbulence_, Jonas thought to himself.

Then one of the flight attendants came over the PA system and announced that the pilot had turned on the seatbelt lights. Jonas glanced down at himself; yep, he's seatbelt was still on.

Then the plane lurched again, even harder than before. It felt to Jonas as if a bomb had hit the plane. From what Jonas could see, two or three passengers got thrown into the air and crashed into the ceiling of the plane by the force.

_Shit, that punk from the airport just got thrown against the ceiling,_ Jonas thought to himself as the oxygen masks deployed.

Jonas looked back at Adam's unconscious body lying on the ground. "Shit!" Jonas said to himself. Then he turned around and shouted, "Someone help that guy with his mask!"

He saw some Irish-looking girl prop Adam up in his seat, put his seat belt on, then his mask.

Satisfied, Jonas turned back around and passed out before he could put on his own mask.

Charity. Hah! Ross is so stupid, _Jonas thought to himself,_ Maybe charity for my eyes. I forgot how hot Aussies are.

_Jonas' absent staring was interrupted when his cell phone erupted into the USC fight song._

_Ross? What could he want? Jonas thought to himself as he flipped open his cell._

"_Hey Ross, what do you need?"_

"_Jonas, what the hell are you doing?"_

"_Ross, I don't know what you mean."_

_From the sound of it, Ross was very pissed about something. "I called the charity you were going to. They've never even heard of you. So, I'm gonna ask you this once, if you lie, then I'm gone. What the hell are you doing in Australia?"_

_Jonas sighed, "Just looking into a few things for an old friend. Also, I just needed a break."_

"_Well, Jonas, break's over. Some jackass just decided they were gonna run against you for senate next election," Ross said._

"_Shit!" Jonas screamed, attracting a lot of eyes, "I'll book a flight back right away."_

_Ross chuckled to himself, "What Jon, do you think I'm a retard? I already booked you a flight. It leaves tomorrow morning from Sydney International. Oceanic flight 815."_

"WALT!!"

"STAY AWAY FROM THE GAS!!"

HELP! HELP!"

Jonas looked around as he finally came to. He looked around, at the sand beneath him, the jungle behind him, the ocean in front of him, and the flaming metal debris and people all around him.

"Holy shit. We crashed."

LOST

So, chapter 1 is up! I don't know who gets the centric for next chap, but I do know there will be a big cliffy at the end. R&R. Also, this is my first fic, so would chapter one be considered long, short, or in between?

Qaw


	4. Episode 2 Introductions

Chapter 2- Introductions

_Logan stepped out of the elevator and up to the receptionist's desk_

"_Excuse me, miss. Is Greg Shane here?" Logan asked, flashing his badge._

_The middle-aged receptionist raised her head from an old and battered mystery book and saw the badge, "Oh! Yes, hold on one second." She turned in her chair and pressed the intercom button on her phone, "Mr. Shane, the police are here for you."_

_Shane replied with something Logan couldn't really make out, but it must not have been bad because the receptionist let them through._

_Logan walked down the hall, took a right and walked into the office of CPA Gregory Shane._

"_Well hello, Mr. Macoy," Shane said, getting up from his chair and sticking his hand out, "What can I do for you?"_

_Logan didn't move. He stared at Shane's hand and then back at his face. He took a step forward, grabbed Shane's wrist and twisted it around his back._

"_Hey! What the hell are you doing?" Shane yelped as he grew panicked and tried to jerk away from the police officer._

"_Gregory Shane, you're under arrest for the assault on Stephen Caldwell. You have the right to remain silent-"_

"_What? I told you, I was trying to break it up!" Shane whined._

_Logan groaned to himself. He hated it when suspects did this. "You have the right to an attorney. If you can not afford one, one will be provided for you," Logan growled as he pushed Shane through the doorway._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan felt himself being pushed awake. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was still on a beach loaded with wreckage from the plane crash one day earlier. He jerked his head around at the sound of a voice.

"It's about time, sleepy head," a short and thin blonde girl with green eyes said.

Logan groaned and said, "Why'd you wake me up? And who are you?"

The girl reddened up a little bit and said, "Oh, sorry, I'm Scarlett Farrell. And, Jack, the doctor, said to make sure that no one died during their sleep, so I decided to check on you!"

Logan blinked, trying to wake himself up, "Oh, well my name's Logan Macoy, and umm…thanks, I guess?"

Scarlett laughed, "Don't worry about it. Now come on," she said, grabbing Logan's arm and pulling him up.

She walked over to a group of five people. Logan recognized a few of them. There was Sayid, the Iraqi guy, and Michael and Walt, the African-American family. Then there was a tall blonde girl, a short blonde guy, and sitting between them was a medium height guy with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hey guys!" Scarlett said when they were within ten feet, "This is Logan. Logan, this is Sayid, Michael, Walt, Shannon, Boone, and Charlie."

Logan put his hand up in a stationary wave and said, "Hey."

Sayid was the first to react, "Nice to meet you Logan. Have a seat."

Scarlett dropped herself on the sand and patted the sand next to her. Logan looked around and lowered himself awkwardly.

No one said anything for a few seconds until Scarlett broke the silence and said, "We should play a game."

Everyone looked at Scarlett puzzled, but Shannon was the first to voice her opinion, "What? We're stuck on a friggin' island! I'm not playing hide-and-seek!"

"I don't mean that kind of game," Scarlett said, "I mean a game to get to know each other. Like, someone asks a question and everyone in the circle answers it."

Shannon was again the first to speak, "That's dumb. I'm leaving." Then she got up and stormed down the beach.

"Sorry about her," Boone said, getting up and chasing after Shannon.

"I think it's a great idea," Sayid said.

"Okay!" Scarlett squealed, "I'll start. Why were you in Australia?"

This time Charlie was the first to speak up. "I was in Sydney to try to talk my brother into restarting our band," he said, twisting the tape around his knuckles.

"You were in a band, man?" Michael asked, "What was it called?"

"DriveSHAFT. We were pretty big for a few years," Charlie said grinning.

"Hmm…doesn't ring a bell," Michael said, rubbing his chin.

Charlie frowned, "Oh. Well, you've definitely heard out best song, 'You All Everybody," he said, singing the title, "Number 1 on the charts for six weeks in a row."

Logan finally made his presence known, "Oh yea! I remember you guys! My partner was totally obsessed with that song."

Everyone- except Walt who was to busy playing his video game- turned and gave Logan an uneasy glance.

"Oh, not like that. You see, I'm a cop," Logan said, putting his hands up defensively.

"Oh, yea. That makes sense," Michael said, "So then, you don't sound Australian, so why were you down under?"

"Yea, I'm from Portland," Logan said looking down at the sand, "I was in Australia because my daughter was getting re-buried."

Sayid put his arm on Logan's shoulder and Charlie said, "I'm sorry mate, what happened?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Logan set his glass down on the coaster and looked around the bar. A blue-collar hangout, the Smokie Glass' air was thick with smoke and swears as the patrons watched the Spurs pummel the Blazers again._

"_Shit, McInnis, PASS THE DAMN BALL!" one man down the bar shouted at the TV._

_Logan rolled his eyes. He'd never been able to understand why people cared about sports so much. He got up to leave, turned towards the bartender, and said, "Just put it on my tab."_

_Sure his wife, Sophie, hated it, but Logan practically grew up in the Smokie Glass, so why not have a tab?_

_Logan pushed open the door, walked to the corner, and took a left to where he had parked on the street. He slowed to a stop when he saw someone leaning on his hood._

"_Hello again, Mr. Macoy," the man said standing up from the hood._

_The voice sounded familiar, but Logan couldn't place it._

"_What? You don't remember me?" the man said, "Well, it has been two and a half years since you barged into my office and arrested me for a crime I didn't commit."_

_The puzzled look on Logan's face disappeared, "Shane? Greg Shane? It's good to see you on the other side. About the wrongful arrest thing, water under the bridge, right?_

"_Water under the bridge?!" Shane shouted, clearly upset, he grabbed Logan by the collar, "I lost my wife! I lost my son! My business! I lost everything while you just went on with your perfect existence. You ruined my life," he said letting do of the off-duty cop, "And now I'm gonna ruin yours." And then he stormed off._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan felt tears filling his eyes. He brushed them away and said, "I really don't want to talk about it."

They sat in silence again for a few seconds until Logan said, "So, who's next. Sayid?"

Sayid took his hand from Logan's shoulder and said, "I was looking for someone. An old friend."

"Did you find 'em?" Scarlett asked.

Sayid shook his head and said, "No, I did not."

Now it was Michael's turn, "Walt's mom died, so I was down there picking him up to take him back to New York with me."

Scarlett gasped and said, "Wow, bad week for you two."

Michael kinda chuckled to himself and said, "Yea, I guess it was. So Scarlett, why were you on the plane?"

Scarlett sighed, "Compared to all of your reasons, mine is pretty lame. I was just going home after vacation."

"Some vacation," Charlie said.

Scarlett laughed and said, "Yea, well, at least I get to enjoy a few more days on the beach and sun before I get back to Boston."

They continued to play the game for a few hours. Having fun and laughing, they went over things like favorite food, movies, books, places, sports, and the like. More people came, like Hurley, the big guy with curly hair, and some tall blonde and blue teenager named Kyle. But, eventually they were interrupted by Jack.

"Hey, have you guys seen Boone?" the doctor asked.

"Sorry, he left about an hour ago," Sayid said.

Jack sighed and said, "Well, if you see him, tell him he's going to need to keep an eye on the wounded. If the guy in the suit wakes up, tell him to try to keep him calm, but don't let him remove that piece of shrapnel, okay?"

"Sure," Sayid said, "But may I ask why you will not be able to do these things?"

Jack readjusted his bag while saying, "Me and Kate are heading off to find the cockpit to see if there's a transceiver."

Sayid nodded as Charlie shot up and said, "I'll come with."

Jack smiled, "Thanks Charlie, but two'll be fine."

"No really, I don't like standing still," Charlie said.

"I'll come too," Logan said standing up, "I'm Logan. You must be Jack."

"Yea, I'm Jack. Thanks for the offer Logan, but three's plenty," Jack said.

Logan was getting impatient, "Why are you so hard-set on so few people going? Now, Jack, did you happen to hear what I heard last night? I don't think it's safe for three unarmed people to go running into the jungle."

Jack dropped his bag and put his hands on his hips, "Oh yea, Logan, then what do you suggest we do?"

"Scarlett told me that you helped the guy who flew up and smashed his back against the ceiling during the crash," Logan said.

Jack looked confused, "Yea. Bruised his back pretty bad, so I told him not to move very much. Why?"

Logan started to smirk as he said, "Well, if what I hear is right, he's an FBI agent who was on a case in Australia. That means he was probably carrying one, maybe two pistols in his bag. So, Jack, let's go get me a gun."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The little girl ran into her parents' room whimpering, "Mommy! Daddy! I'm scared!"_

_Sophie sleepily opened her eyes and said, "What's wrong, sweetie?"_

"_I had a nightmare!" Olivia whined, tears forming in her eyes._

_Logan opened his eyes and said, "Why don't you come sleep on daddy's chest like you used to?"_

_The child's face lit up and she said, "Okay!"_

_2 Hours Later:_

_Greg Shane's psyche had completely broken. It had been two weeks since his run in with Logan Macoy and all he could think about was revenge. He had traded his watch and cell phone for enough money to buy a .22 caliber handgun._

_He slid the sliding glass door open, and stepped into the Macoy household._

_He insanely muttered, "He deserves it. He deserves. Chest, forehead. Bang-Bang," over and over again as he walked up the steps. He silenced himself when he came to the bedroom door._

_He pushed it open and slowly walked up to the foot of the bed. He raised his gun and pointed it at Logan's chest and said, "Goodbye, Mr. Macoy," then pulled the trigger._

_He stood still for a second, but when he saw Sophie get up he immediately turned the gun to his own forehead and painted the door with his blood and brains._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No, No, No, No, Jack told you to lie down," Kate said, running over and lightly pushing Adam down.

Adam groaned in a mix of pain and anger, "Kate, I can't just lay here for the next two days."

"Just do it, please? I'm trying to talk Jack into letting you walk around some tomorrow, okay?" Kate offered.

"Fine," Adam snorted in defeat, laying himself down.

"Okay, I'm gonna go get someone to watch you while Jack and I are gone," Kate said, pushing herself up from the sand.

"I'm not four, I can watch myself," Adam said.

"Maybe I just don't trust you," Kate said with a wink and a smile.

"Where are you two going, anyway?" Adam asked.

"We're heading into the jungle to find the cockpit and see if there's a transceiver," Kate explained.

"What?!" Adam yelled throwing himself up, but the pain was too much, "Christ, that hurts!" he said lowing himself down. "You guys can't be serious. There's a friggin who-knows-what out there. God. Do you know if anyone on this island can shot?"

Then a new voice said, "I think Logan's a cop."

Adam and Kate both jerked their heads to the left and saw Claire walking towards them, holding her pregnant stomach.

"Who's Logan?" Kate asked.

"Umm…" Claire said, biting her lip, then pointed to a circle of people, "There he is. He's the one standing up next to the short blonde girl. The one who isn't pregnant," she said, giggling.

Kate laughed, but Adam didn't get what was so funny. "Okay, Kate. He has to go with you. You also need to find my bag. It has two Glock 17's in it," Adam said.

"Yea, sure," Kate said, then asked, "What does your bag look like?"

"It's blue with black and red trim," Adam said.

"Okay," Kate said, heading off towards the fuselage.

"And Kate!" Adam called to her back, "No one can know we have guns except me, you, Jack, Logan, and Claire, okay?"

"Yeah, of course," Kate said, and then disappeared from view.

"Okay, Claire?" Adam asked softly.

"Yea, sure," Claire said, lowering herself to the ground, but then shot herself up like a bolt of lightning, and moaned, "Oww…"

"Claire? Is something wrong?" Adam asked worried.

"He kicked! My baby kicked!" Claire said with a grin a mile wide, as she grabbed Adam's arm and held it against her stomach, "Feel that? That's a kick!"

Adam smiled for the first time since the coffee shop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kate walked up to the fuselage. Several people were already there, taking bags out and dropping them in the sand. One of them, taking bags and putting them in nice, neat piles, saw Kate and walked over to her.

The woman was about medium height, with really long red hair and green eyes like Kate had never seen. "Can I help you with something?" the woman asked, then added, "I'm Rebecca."

"I'm ah…looking for my bag," Kate lied, "Maybe you've seen it. It's blue with red and black trim."

"Why are you lying?" Rebecca asked.

"What do you? I just need to find my bag," Kate said, starting to get mad.

"That tall guy, Jonas, I think, said that it was his bag, so he took it," Rebecca said, glaring at Kate.

"What? But…where is he?" Kate asked.

Rebecca kept glaring in silence for a few seconds, then said, "I'm not his secretary, find him yourself." Then, she turned around and went back to putting the bags in piles.

Kate groaned and walked away, scanning the camp for Jonas, until she saw him; back against a piece of wreckage and his legs propped up on the bag, sleeping.

She slowly walked up to him, bent down, and put her hands on both sides of the bag.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" Jonas said, opening his eyes.

"It's not your bag, and I need it," Kate said, standing up.

"Not your bag, either, Kate Austen," Jonas said.

Kate froze. _I haven't told anyone my last name. _"How do you know my last name?" Kate said irritated.

Jonas smirked and said, "I happen to be a senator from Iowa. That's the same state you blew your step-father up in, isn't it?"

Kate went white as a sheet and felt like she was gonna pass out, "How the hell do you know about that?"

Jonas was enjoying this very much. He laughed and said, "Oh, I have my ways. Now, I'll give you the bag, and I won't tell anyone about your past for two favors."

Kate jumped at the chance, "Fine. Whatever you want."

"Good girl. Now first, tell me why you want this bag so much," Jonas said.

"Jack, Logan, and I are headed into the jungle to find the transceiver from the cockpit. There's something in the bag I think would be useful," Kate explained.

Jonas nodded, "Good enough. Now, for the other favor. Whenever the pregnant girl tells you anything, or if you find anything out about her, you are to tell me right away, got it?"

Kate made a confused look on her face, "Claire? Why her?"

Jonas' grin completely disappeared, "That's none of your business, is it? Now, if you tell anyone what I'm having you do, you'll regret it, clear?"

"Fine," Kate said, grabbing the bag, turning around, and walking away.

"Have a nice day, Katie," Jonas called after her, his smirk returning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kate carried the bag back to Adam, and saw that Claire and Adam were talking and laughing.

"Oh, stop it," Claire said, playfully pushing Adam's shoulder, "Oh! Hey Kate."

Adam turned his head to see Kate holding his bag, "Oh good! You found it. Give it here."

Kate smiled as she put the bag down and said, "You two have fun while I was gone?"

Claire blushed and looked away, "Yea, it was okay."

"Okay?" Adam pretended to be hurt, "It was much better than 'okay', missy."

Kate and Claire laughed as Jack, Charlie, and Logan walked up.

"Kate, you ready to go?" Jack asked.

"Yep. Oh, and Jack, I think we should bring-" She stopped when she saw Logan and Charlie standing beside Jack, "Oh, you're here. Charlie, are you coming too?"

Charlie opened his mouth, but Jack answered for him, "Yea, he is. Logan too. Umm…Claire, is it?"

Claire looked uncomfortable, but mumbled, "Yes."

"Well, Claire, do you think you could give us a minute?" Jack asked.

"Hey Claire," Logan said, putting his hand up in a stationary wave, "I think you should head down the beach for a few minutes."

"Just cause I'm laying down here doesn't mean I'm a rug," Adam said, "And if you guys are here for the reason I think you're here, she already knows about the guns."

"Well great," Charlie said, "You think you could help us out, mate?"

"Yea, I have two Glock 17's in my bag here, but only on one condition. Only the six of us can know we have guns, okay?"

"Sure," Jack said.

Adam looked at the faces of the other five group members. He knew he could trust them. "Alright then, here you go," he said, handing one gun to Logan and keeping the other for himself.

"We should head out before it gets to dark," Jack said, "Claire, you mind keeping an eye on Adam for me?"

"Fine by me," Adam blurted out, making Claire blush and causing Logan and Charlie to send him dirty looks.

"Okay, sure," Claire said.

"Alright, we're off," Jack said as Logan, still glaring at Adam, put the gun in his waistline, "We should be back by tomorrow afternoon, but don't panic if we're later than that."

"Okay, be safe," Claire called after them as t hey disappeared into the jungle.

"So, Claire, what do you wanna talk about?" Adam asked.

Someone cleared their throat, causing Adam and Claire to turn their heads.

There were two girls, one a few inches taller than the other, about ten feet away, but walking closer. The taller one, who had green eyes, short and dark blonde hair with a scar above her left eye, looked like she really did not want to be there. The other girl was short with long, jet-black hair down her back, and a little thick. She also seemed to be the reason they came over.

"Hi," the shorter one said, "My name's Veronica, but everyone calls me Vergie. And this is Riley. I'm 19 and she's 15. You two are Adam and Claire, right?"

Claire stood up holding her belly and said, "Yep that's us. Nice to meet you."

The younger but tall girl, Riley, spoke up, "We were, um, wondering if you needed any help?" she said, looking down and kicking sand.

Adam looked at Claire and said, "I think we're fine. Thanks for the offer, though."

"You don't have to lay down," Vergie said, "My mom sees cases like yours all the time. You can get up, walk around, whatever. It'll hurt a lot and you'll walk with a limp for a bit, but it'll heal faster than if you just lay there."

"Really?" Adam asked in disbelief.

"Yep, you two can take a walk, or whatever," Vergie said, taking Adam's hand and pulling him up.

Adam sucked through his teeth in pain as he stood up, "Ouch. So, a walk sounds fun. Claire, you up for it?"

"Sure," Claire nodded.

Vergie smiled and looked at Riley, who was shaking and looking at the sand, _Wow. She told me she was shy, but wow. _"Well, you two have fun. Come on, Riley, let's go."

Riley shot her head up, "Huh? Oh, okay. H-have fun."

Vergie and Riley walked back towards the wreckage while Adam and Claire walked along the edge of the beach.

"So, they're pretty cute together, huh?" Vergie said to Riley.

"Yea, kinda like Han and Leia from Episode 5," Riley said, her eyes still in the sand.

Vergie made a confused face, "What?"

Riley went bright red and said, "Nevermind."

"Okay…come on, more people to help," Vergie said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Charlie's legs were aching. Kate and Logan had gone a few hundred yards ahead while Jack and Charlie lagged behind. "How do we even know if she saw the cockpit? We were falling out of a bloody plane!"

Jack's voice was impatient, "For the last time, Charlie. You can go back if you want."

Charlie huffed and kept walking, until he tripped over a root and shouted, "Bloody hell! Can't we just take a break for a few minutes?"

"GUYS!!" Kate shouted from about a hundred yards away.

"What?" Jack yelled back.

"We found it!"

Jack chuckled, "Looks like your break's gonna have to wait a while, Charlie."

Charlie threw his hands up, "Great! Just bloody great!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my god," Charlie said when he first saw the cockpit sitting at and almost right angle.

"Yea, I know," Logan said, "Well, we should try to head up."

"Let's go," Jack said, leading the way.

Climbing up wasn't as hard as Logan thought it would be, but it was still rather difficult. After about three or four minutes of climbing over seats and the occasional body, Logan, Kate, and Jack made it to the cockpit itself. Charlie had dove into the bathroom.

"It'll look like a big walkie-talkie," Jack informed the other two.

Kate moved over to the pilot's body, but suddenly froze. "JACK! He's breathing!"

"I got it!" Logan said, holding up the transceiver.

Jack paused for a few seconds, then took command. "Logan, put the transceiver in the bag there, then get Charlie and wait outside. Kate, you help me with the pilot."

Logan unzipped the bag, dropped the transceiver in, rezipped it, and got out of the cockpit just as the bathroom door opened.

"Hey mate," Charlie said, suddenly happy and full of energy, "You guys find the walkie yet?"

"Yea," Logan answered, "But Jack and Kate are helping out the pilot, so we have to climb back down and wait."

They made their may down and outside the entrance in silence for a few minutes until Charlie said, "Did you see that?"

"See what?" Logan asked.

"I don't know," Charlie said, "I think I saw something go through the jungle."

"Eyes playing tricks on you," Logan answered.

They dropped back into silence for a few more minutes until a loud roar, like they had heard the night earlier ruined the quiet.

"Shit!" Logan said, grabbing Charlie and pulling him into the wreckage, then took out the gun, and cocked it, "It's that thing from last night. I think we'll be safe in here."

They heard the sound of glass breaking and Kate screaming, and then Jack and Kate flew by them in a flash.

"Let's go, NOW!" Jack screamed at them as he ran by.

Logan and Charlie ran after them as the sound of the thing got louder behind them. Logan saw a clear path to the right and ran down it, separating himself from the group. He turned around to shot the monster, but when he turned, there was nothing there. _Shit! It must have followed the others. I think I could head them off, _he thought to himself.

He turned back around and set off running, until he tripped over a root and fell down a hill, eventually hitting his head on a rock and knocked himself out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_After the funeral, filled with tearful kids, parents, teachers, cops, and even the mayor, there was nothing that Logan wanted more than his little girl back._

_Logan took the next two weeks off from the force and rarely left his barstool at the Smokie Glass, only to go to the bathroom and to go home and sleep._

_Occasionally friends would come and try to talk him into going home, eating something real, or talking about how he felt, but he would always tell them he was fine. Logan never even thought it was odd that he only caught glances of Sophie during those two weeks. Today, Grant Stenroos, Logan's partner for six years, was occupying the stool next to Logan._

_Grant walked back to his stool and sat down next to Logan. He had just put on some song by a band called DriveSHAFT, or something._

"_Don't you just love these guys?" Grant said._

"_Grant," Logan said, taking another sip of his glass, "I think you're the only guy on earth who likes them."_

_They sat in silence for a few more minutes, until Grant said, "Come on, man. You have to go home. You can't stay here forever. Sophie's been talking to Jamie about how unhelpful you've been."_

_Logan rolled his eyes and downed his glass, then said, "So what. It's true."_

"_Then why don't you talk to her?" Grant asked._

"_I can't talk to her!" Logan yelled._

_Grant stood up and said, "She's gonna leave you, man. Do you even care?"_

_Logan glared at Grant and snapped, "Tab," to the bartender. He stood up and walked right by Grant like he didn't exist._

_Later…_

_Logan opened the front door and crashed on the couch, leaving the door wide open. But before he could fall asleep, Sophie came down the steps, slammed the door, shook Logan and said, "Logan, wake up."_

_Logan mumbled something under his breath and stood up._

_Sophie rolled her eyes and scolded, "You're drunk."_

"_No. No I'm not," Logan lied, while his head was pounding. Then he looked at the door and saw three bags that looked packed so tight that they were going to explode, "What's with the bags?"_

"_I'm divorcing you. I'm moving back to my family in Australia, and I'm taking her body with me," Sophie said._

"_What? No, you can't," Logan slurred._

"_Yes, I can. And I already got it cleared. Goodbye, Logan," Sophie said, moving to the door._

_The door opened and closed hard as Logan laid himself down on the couch and cried himself to sleep._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan woke up as the sun just started to peer across the sky.

_How long was I out? _Logan thought to himself. Rubbing his head, he climbed up the hill and screamed at the top of his lungs, "JACK! KATE! CHARLIE!"

He waited in silence for a few seconds, but nothing came back through the woods. He tried to retrace his steps, but he couldn't remember all that happened.

After about ten minutes of walking, Logan came upon a clearing. There, he once again shouted, "JACK! KATE! CHARLIE!"

He waited in silence again, but this time he heard a faint, "Logan?"

"JACK!" Logan shouted again, "I'M IN A CLEARING!"

He waited again until he heard, "Okay, hold still, we'll come to you."

Logan did as he was told and stood still until he saw three figures run through a bush and into the clearing.

"You guys didn't go back to camp?" Logan asked.

"Well bloody hell mate, what kind of people do you think we are?" Charlie replied.

Logan grinned and asked, "So, what happened?"

Jack and Kate told him everything from how the pilot said they were a thousand miles off course, to when the monster killed the pilot. From the look on Charlie's face, Logan assumed he'd been given the same treatment.

After the explanation, they set off towards the beach camp. They had only walked about twenty minutes when Kate heard a sound. It sounded like something was crushing leaves and sticks, making it's way towards them. She said, "Do you guys hear that?"

Logan did. He slowly reached behind his back and gripped the gun. He pulled it out and pointed it towards where the sound was coming from.

Charlie was the first to ask the obvious question, "Is it the monster?"

"No," Logan answered quietly, "Way too small. It sounds like a person, or a small animal."

They stood in silence and fear, until a girl about 5' 5" with short blonde hair came out of the bush. She jumped back and shot her hands up when she saw Logan's gun pointing right at her.

"Don't shoot me!" She yelped.

Logan's grip on the gun loosened, but he harshly asked, "Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

The girl's eyes shifted from Logan to Kate to Charlie to Jack, and then back to Logan. Her voice quivering, she said, "I don't know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry it took so long. I'm leaving for Montana for a wedding next Thursday, so there's a slight chance I might get a chapter done before then, but if not, I'll come back with two or three ready to be posted.


End file.
